Her Surname is Weasley
by D'rain Potterhead
Summary: Gadis itu ceroboh, tidak begitu pandai, cengeng dan penyihir Kelahiran-Muggle (tunggu, sejak kapan aku peduli tentang status darah?). Aku sering menyakiti hatinya, dan yakin bahwa aku berada di urutan pertama dalam daftar orang yang paling dia benci. Bagaimana aku bisa mencintainya, dan kapan, aku tidak tahu…..


Disclaimer : All character © J.K. Rowling. Story © D'rain

Rated : T

Timeline : Dua tahun setelah kekalahan Lord Voldemort.

**Warning :**OOC, Typo, dan kekurangan lainnya silahkan dikritik agar bisa membuat cerita yang lebih baik kedepannya.

**Read and Review please...**

* * *

Namaku Percy Ignatius Weasley. Putra ke tiga dalam keluarga besar Weasley. Aku selalu bangga akan jabatanku di Kementerian. Setelah kejatuhan Pangeran Kegelapan 2 tahun yang lalu, Kingsley Shacklebolt menduduki kursi Menteri Sihir, dan aku langsung diangkat menjadi asisten senior Menteri Sihir. Dulu aku sempat dibutakan oleh jabatan di Kementerian, yang membuatku gelap mata dan menyingkirkan keluarga. Tentu saja, mereka sudah memaafkanku. Akan tetapi beberapa dari saudaraku terkadang masih menyindir perlakuan burukku di masa lalu. George dan Ron, misalnya, yang tak henti-hentinya mengatakan mereka lebih baik karena tidak bekerja di Kementerian. Omong kosong, kurasa. Kementerian sudah berubah sejak Kingsley menjabat Menteri. Dan aku yakin, mereka sebenarnya iri karena hanya aku, anak dari Arthur dan Molly Weasley, yang bekerja di Kementerian dengan posisi setinggi itu. Bahkan lebih tinggi dari Dad, yang mengepalai Kantor Pendeteksian dan Penyitaan Mantra Pertahanan dan Benda Perlindungan Palsu.

Aku sudah terbiasa mendengar suara berisik dari dapur rumah The Burrow setiap paginya. Rumah selalu kedatangan tamu yang sebenarnya sudah dianggap seperti keluarga. Angelina Johnson, Hermione Granger dan Harry Potter. Aneh rasanya mengetahui adik-adikku sudah mendapat pasangan, sementara aku belum. Memangnya aku peduli? Tidak. Aku jelas tidak peduli. Dan ini membuat Mum terus-terusan mendesakku agar mengencani beberapa gadis. Beberapa putri temannya datang satu per satu tiap pekan, berharap salah satunya akan menarik perhatianku. Mereka cantik, memang, tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan semua ini. Kalau Mum sudah bertekad, dia akan menjalaninya dengan sungguh-sungguh, tipe seorang Molly Weasley. Dan Mum sering membawa pulang seorang gadis yang ditemuinya secara tidak sengaja di Diagon Alley. Dan aku, masih tetap tidak tertarik. George bahkan sempat mengatakan bahwa, kemungkinan aku menderita kelainan. Dasar telinga satu, apa dia tidak ingat, aku pernah punya cewek saat di Hogwarts? Ya, Penelope Clearwater adalah cewek pertamaku. Aku tidak bisa berharap banyak dengan dia lagi, karena kami kehilangan kontak sudah cukup lama. Aku tidak tahu keberadaannya sekarang, mungkin saja dia di luar negeri.

Aku menuruni tangga setelah lama berkutat dengan jubah-jubahku di kamar, dan mendapati dapur sudah penuh sesak. Bill dan Fleur tidak biasanya ke rumah kami di jam sepagi ini, apalagi hanya untuk menumpang sarapan. Aku duduk di sisi kiri, di kursi antara Ron dan Ginny, dan mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada semua yang berada di ruang makan, termasuk Angelina, Harry dan Hermione. Mum, langsung saja, memenuhi meja makan dengan pai daging, pastel, telur dan sandwich, ditambah dengan jus labu dan butterbeer. Sambil menyantap sarapan menyenangkan ini, aku, yang duduk berhadapan dengan Bill, segera menanyakan maksud kedatangannya.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu datang kemari sepagi ini, Bill?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

Bill mendengus dan menatapku lurus, "kau tidak sopan pada kakakmu, Perce. Setidaknya tanyakan kabarku dulu."

"Baiklah," aku memasang ekspresi terpaksa. "Bagaimana kabarmu, kakak?" aku menekankan nada pada kata 'kakak'.

Bill nyengir sesaat, "baik—"

"Dan dia membawa kabar yang sangat baik," terdengar Mum yang kemudian menyambar percakapan.

"Kabar apa?" tanyaku tidak terlalu penasaran sebenarnya.

"Kita akan punya anggota baru dalam keluarga kita," desis Mum, mengerling kepada Bill.

Jujur, aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan maksud Mum berkata demikian, "apa—oh, kau akan menikah lagi, Bill?" tanyaku dengan nada jijik.

Detik berikutnya, aku memekik pelan. Seseorang menendang kakiku dari bawah meja, yang ternyata Ginny. Ginny mengarahkan pandangan penuh arti kepada Fleur. Aku melihatnya, Fleur menampakkan wajah ingin menerkamku. Tidak biasanya dia memasang tampang seperti itu di wajah cantiknya.

Sementara Bill, George dan Harry terkekeh, Mum menjawab, "jangan ngaco, Percy."

"Ya, Fleur akan membunuhnya lebih dulu sebelum ia sempat mengajak gadis lain ke altar," timpal George.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Dad turun dan duduk di kursi ujung yang langsung mengambil sandwich.

"Apa George yang akan menikah?" tanyaku lagi, yang kini mulai penasaran.

"Tidak!" jawab George dan Angelina serentak. "Yah, maksudku belum," George mengoreksi, dan pipi Angelina merah padam.

"—Dan tidak mungkin Ron atau Ginny, kan?" aku berpikir lebih tajam, mungkinkah...? "jadi—itu artinya…"

"Fleur hamil," sahut Bill cepat.

Dad langsung tersedak saat meminum butterbeernya. Aku membuka mulut lebar, dan tidak sadar melakukannya.

"Cucu pertama keluarga kita," kata Mum bersemangat.

"Apa? Maksudku, yang benar?" Dad kemudian bangkit dari kursi dan memeluk Fleur sambil memberi selamat kepada mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat suasana ruang makan penuh haru biru, Bill bertanya dengan keras, "siapa selanjutnya, dari adik-adikku, yang akan mengikuti jejakku kalau begitu?"

Mereka semua memandangku. Pandangan berharap yang paling aku benci, "kalau maksudmu aku, Bill, kuharap kau siap menelan kekecewaan."

"Kenapa tidak, Perce? Kau sudah cukup umur."

"Masalahnya, Bill," Ron mengangkat suara, "tidak ada calon untuk Percy."

"Diam, Ron," kataku sedikit marah. "Kenapa kalian tidak menggerecoki Charlie saja? Dia kan putra ke dua kalian dan dia belum punya pasangan, setahuku."

"Charlie terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya," desis Mum.

"Aku juga sibuk dengan pekerjaanku," protesku tak mau kalah. "Apa bedanya kalau begitu?"

"Wah sayangnya, Perce," kata George, "Charlie berada jauh dari kita. Dia hanya pulang kesini sekali dalam setahun, waktu Natal. Sedangkan kau berada disini setiap hari."

"Tidak adil," umpatku.

Ron tiba-tiba menyambar, masih dengan mulut penuh makanan, "funiamangtazil."

"Telan dulu, Ron!" kata Mum kesal.

Ron menelan perlahan, "dunia memang tak adil."

Dan entah kenapa aku mendadak teringat gadis itu. Anak buah Dad di Kementrian. Gadis yang katanya menolong Dad sehingga dia mendapat pekerjaan, yang saat itu kebetulan kekurangan satu karyawan setelah Mozak Will meminta pensiun. Audrey. Gadis yatim piatu. Penyihir kelahiran-muggle yang ceroboh dan sering merepotkan Kementrian alih-alih membantu. Dia seringkali membuat kesalahan yang pada akhirnya membuat divisi Dad kacau dan membuatku turun tangan untuk menanganinya.

Tak jarang aku memarahinya atau sekadar memberi peringatan. Namun tampaknya pendengaran gadis itu sedikit terganggu, karena beberapa hari berikutnya ia membuat kesalahan dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Apa nama yang ingin kau berikan pada anakmu, Bill?" tanya Mum bersemangat.

"Oh ayolah, Mum," ujarku, "masih lama untuk bisa menentukan hal itu, bukan?"

"Jangan hiraukan Percy," kata Mum menatap Fleur yang sekarang mengedikkan bulu matanya. "Dan sebaiknya kau segera menikah, Perce, aku tak ingin kau menjadi bujangan tua."

Aku melotot ke segala jurusan, ke siapa saja yang mencoba menertawaiku.

"Kalau anakku laki-laki," kata Bill, "akan kunamai Fred."

"Hey!" bantah George segera. "Maaf, Bill, tapi nama itu akan kupakai pada anakku suatu hari nanti. Benar kan, Angelina?" Angelina hanya tersenyum malu mendengar hal ini.

"Dan aku tidak suka nama itu," Fleur cemberut. "Bagaimana kalau Louis? Louis Bill Weasley."

"Nama yang bagus," komentar Harry.

"—Tapi kalau dia perempuan," Fleur melanjutkan, "Victoire Fleur Weasley."

"Victoire berarti _victory_—kemenangan," Hermione memberi argumen.

Fleur mengangguk, "dan nama tengahnya diambil dari dari nama depanku yang berarti bunga."

"Brilian," kata Ginny senang.

Baiklah cukup basa-basinya. Aku bangkit berdiri, disusul Dad. Kami berpamitan dengan Mum dan yang lainnya untuk pergi kerja. Kami berdua menuju perapian kemudian mengambil bubuk floo dan melemparkannya ke dalam api yang kemudian berubah warna menjadi hijau. Dad yang pertama pergi. Dengan diiringi beberapa obrolan di ruang makan yang masih kudengar, aku mengucapkan 'Kementerian Sihir' dan segera menembus api hijau di depan.

-o0o-

Tadinya kukira hari ini akan tenang tanpa masalah, sebelum si tua Fall memberitahuku, Dad sangat frustasi, karena di Godric's Hollow terjadi keributan. Keributan ini disebabkan oleh sisa Teropong-Curiga yang dikutuk Pelahap Maut dulu, beberapa warga memprotes sikap Kementerian yang dengan sengaja menganjurkan Teropong itu sebagai Teropong-Curiga yang bebas kutukan.

Aku menuju lantai dua, ke kantor Dad. Karena setiap divisi menjadi tanggung jawabku sekarang. Kantor itu terkunci saat aku mencoba masuk begitu saja. Dan tidak pilihan kecuali menunggu.

Menit berlalu lama bagai berjam-jam. Pintu kantor Dad terbuka dan ternyata, Dad tadi tidak sendirian dalam kantornya. Gadis itu berdiri disana dengan gemetar dan seakan mau menangis.

Dia mengenakan jubah sederhana berwarna kelabu. Dengan rambut berwarna coklat yang diikat ke atas, mata sewarna rambutnya. Audrey…

"Tidak apa-apa, Perce. Sudah beres," kata Dad menepuk pundakku perlahan sambil berdiri diambang pintu.

"Dia yang menyebabkan keributan itu?" tanyaku tanpa memelankan suara.

Terdengar gunjingan-gunjingan tidak menyenangkan dibelakangku, yang berasal dari anak buah Dad lainnya.

"Dad, kau harus melakukan sesuatu," kali ini aku mengecilkan volume suaraku. "Dia sudah sangat sering melakukan kesalahan."

"Masalah anak buahku," Dad menjelaskan, "adalah tanggung jawabku, Percy."

"Dan Dad adalah tanggung jawabku," kataku lebih keras. "Pecat dia!"

"_Percy!_"

Dad yang sadar ia berteriak dihadapanku, segera melirik anak buah lainnya dan kembali berkata dalam bisikan, "kau tidak mempunyai hak untuk memutuskan siapa yang bekerja atau tidak pada divisiku."

"Aku mau bicara dengannya, Dad," ujarku, mengerling ke Audrey yang masih berdiri dan tampaknya mendengar obrolan kami. "Beri kami berdua waktu."

"Baik. Tapi jangan menghakiminya tanpa persetujuan dariku."

Dad menutup pintu dan aku menguncinya. Aku menggumamkan 'muffliato' agar tidak ada pihak luar yang bisa mendengar.

Aku menatapnya lurus dengan pandangan menakutkan. Dia hanya menundukkan wajah kemudian bergumam pelan, "maaf."

"Kau pikir sudah berapa kali kau mengucapkan kata itu?" tukasku tajam.

"Aku tidak sengaja," suaranya terdengar parau. "Aku tidak akan mengulanginya," sergahnya cepat, mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Dad mempertahankanmu?" lanjutku tanpa belas kasihan. "Bukankah lebih baik kalau kau tidak bekerja di sini? Kau terlalu bod—"

"Aku tahu," matanya mulai tergenang.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih bertahan?"

"Karena aku ingin berusaha," dia melangkah mendekat. "Mr. Weasley bilang, aku punya kesempatan—"

"Setiap orang punya kesempatan, tapi tidak semuanya punya kemampuan."

Dia membelalak tak percaya, "maksudmu, aku tidak punya kemampuan?"

Aku menelan ludah. Mata coklatnya seakan menusukku. Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku, "kau tahu apa yang orang katakan dibelakangmu? Kau tahu seperti apa mereka menjelek-jelekkanmu? Apa kau tahu, kenapa mereka sering mengerjaimu? Mereka benci padamu. Mereka menganggapmu orang tidak berguna yang dengan kebetulan bisa bekerja satu atap dengan mereka. Mereka berusaha membuatmu tersingkir. Kau tertindas dan mereka menganggap kau lemah."

"Apa—kau juga menganggapku seperti itu?" tanyanya pelan.

Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya? Aku terlalu sering melukai perasaannya. Kalau aku melukai perasaan itu lagi, apa yang kira-kira akan terjadi dengannya? Tapi aku harus melakukannya. Dia tidak bisa terus menerus seperti ini. Demi kebaikannya.

"Kau mau tahu apa pendapatku tentangmu?" dia tidak mengangguk, tapi aku meneruskan, "kau bodoh. Kau tidak berguna. Kau lemah. Kau payah. Kau ceroboh dan tidak punya perhitungan yang matang. Kau gadis paling menyedihkan yang pernah kutemui."

Dia mengerjap. Dan setetes air bergulir dari mata kirinya. Dia kemudian membungkuk singkat kepadaku dan membuka kunci pintu, lalu berlari pergi.

-o0o-

Sudah tiga hari semenjak kejadian itu. Dad bilang Audrey langsung meminta cuti selama satu minggu setelah aku memarahinya di kantor Dad. Yang lebih menyebalkan, Dad tak henti-hentinya menginterogasiku tentang apa yang kubicarakan dengannya sampai membuatnya cuti mendadak. Aku memang sering memarahi Audrey dengan sedikit berlebihan, setidaknya itu menurutku. Dan Audrey biasanya hanya menangis sambil membungkuk meminta maaf dan pergi dengan sopan. Esoknya dia sudah kembali ceria seperti biasanya.

Tapi mungkin kali ini sudah mencapai batasnya. Aku tak akan berbohong kalau aku tidak keterlaluan. Kali itu dia menangis lagi dan pergi begitu saja dengan kurang sopan. Kemudian menghilang dengan kedok meminta cuti. Dia sudah pasti marah padaku, atau bahkan benci. Dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi sekarang. Dulu aku tidak peduli andaikan dia membenciku. Tapi entah sejak kapan, kepedulian itu datang padaku. Otakku tak henti-hentinya bertanya sendiri. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa yang dia lakukan saat sedang cuti seperti ini? Dan apakah dia berencana untuk tidak bekerja lagi di Kementerian? Bagaimana kalau kata-kataku membuatnya akhirnya mengundurkan diri?

Jum'at malam, Dad berbincang dengan Mum di ruang keluarga. Aku yang tadinya membaca buku, jadi tidak berkonsentrasi mendengar percakapan mereka.

"—Kasihan anak itu. Setiap Natal dia merayakannya di panti asuhan tempatnya dibesarkan," terdengar suara Dad.

"Kalau kasihan padanya," kataku, "Dad hanya akan membuatnya lebih tidak berharga di mata orang-orang."

Dad hanya menarik napas panjang dan mengabaikanku, "dia menolongku tanpa pamrih, Molly sayang. Musim panas lalu aku terjepit dalam situasi para Muggle yang tidak menyenangkan. Dan dia dengan lugunya menyelamatkanku keluar dari masalah."

"Kurasa dia sengaja melakukannya," sergahku, "untuk mencari perhatian. Dia mungkin tahu Dad bekerja di Kementerian dan sedang butuh staf pengganti."

Entah kenapa mulutku berkata lain dari isi hatiku. Aku mungkin terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan bahwa Audery sebenarnya memang gadis yang baik.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku menerimanya bekerja disana, Percy?" tanya Dad membelalak.

Aku menggeleng enggan.

Dad menarik napas panjang, "karena dia giat berusaha, dia tidak menyerah dengan keadaan, entah saat menolongku ataupun saat sedang bekerja di Kementerian."

"Dad, dia mengacau Kementerian. Para pegawai Kementerian lain membencinya bahkan tidak sedikit yang mengerjainya."

Pikiranku melayang, mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Beberapa pegawai Kementerian yang kesal padanya, sengaja menyuruhnya memakai pena-bulu hitam, panjang, kurus, dengan ujung yang luar biasa tajam, yang mereka bilang sangat praktis karena tidak memerlukan tinta untuk bisa menulis. Dia yang polos langsung memakainya dan dia kesakitan luar biasa saat kata-kata itu muncul di perkamen dalam sesuatu yang kelihatannya tinta merah berkilau. Pada saat bersamaan kata-kata itu muncul di punggung tangan kanannya, tertoreh di kulitnya seakan dituliskan di sana oleh pisau bedah—tetapi bahkan ketika dia sedang memandang luka itu, kulitnya menutup lagi, di tempat tulisan tadi jadi lebih merah daripada sebelumnya, tetapi cukup halus. Kali itu mereka sangat keterlaluan, mungkin sama keterlaluannya dengan apa yang kulakukan terakhir kali padanya.

Menyakitkan sekali melihatnya demikian. Tapi saat itu, aku yang bodoh lebih memilih prioritasku sebagai asisten senior Menteri dan mengabaikannya.

"Dia sering cerita padaku, Molly, alasan kenapa dia tidak punya nama belakang," Dad melanjutkan. "Selain tinggal di panti asuhan dan tidak mengenal orangtuanya, Ibu pantinya bingung harus memberi nama apa, karena Audrey bayi ditinggal begitu saja di depan pintu tanpa pesan apapun—"

Hari berikutnya berlalu tenang tanpa Audrey. Kementerian memang tenang, tapi tidak perasaanku. Aku―entahlah, sangat ingin melihat wajahnya yang lugu dan suaranya yang merdu itu, seperti merindukannya. Jenggut Merlin, apa aku tadi bilang merindukannya? Arghh... pikiranku kacau. Pagi sampai malam, yang hanya dipikiranku adalah gadis itu. Sial, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Ada yang tidak beres dengan diriku. Mengingat gadis itu, membuat jantungku berdetak aneh, ada yang menggeliat dalam perutku, dan aku merasa sesak bernapas. Apa ini? Apa aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya? Kenapa? Kapan? Bagaimana bisa?

Belum selesai dengan perasaan yang tidak kumengerti itu, perasaan lain yang rumit muncul. Aku sangat sangat merasa bersalah atas perlakuanku padanya terakhir kali kami bertemu. Aku menyesal melakukannya, dan aku tidak bisa mengelak perasaan ini. Kalau aku diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi dengannya, aku sudah bertekad untuk meminta maaf dan... dan mengatakan perasaan rumitku ini padanya.

Tapi bagaimana caraku aku bisa menemuinya? Aku tidak tahu dia tinggal di panti asuhan mana di dunia Muggle. Tadinya ingin kutanyakan pada Dad, tetapi setelah dipikir-pikir, aku mungkin akan meminta orang di Kementerian untuk memberi alamat Audrey. Kementerian pasti punya data lengkap para pegawainya. Dan kemungkinan aku akan melakukannya setelah libur Natal.

-o0o-

Salju menyelimuti tanah halaman The Burrow. Malam sebelum Natal, perayaan di rumah sudah dimulai. Banyak sekali yang datang ke rumah kecil kami. Kebanyakan adalah orang-orang yang dulu tergabung dalam anggota Orde Phoenix dan teman-teman lama adik-adikku di Hogwarts. Aku hanya duduk di sofa yang dilatarbelakangi keceriaan semua orang. Kemudian bangkit dan berjalan ke kebun depan. Sampai di ambang pintu, aku disambut oleh pekikan nyaring dari kebun. Pekikan itu tidak begitu keras, dan ditenggelamkan oleh tawa dari dalam rumah.

Aku segera berlari menghampiri asal suara itu. Ada seorang gadis disana, dengan jubah tebal panjang sewarna oranye, sedang memegangi tangan kanannya dengan tangan kirinya. Kerudung jubah itu merosot ketika aku mendekat. Dan wajah itu muncul dihadapanku. Gadis yang kutemui selama sepekan ini, sekarang berdiri dengan ekspresi antara bingung dan kesakitan.

Darah mengucur dari tangan kanannya. Dan tampak dua lubang kecil bekas gigitan yang tidak asing lagi untukku. Bekas gigitan Jembalang. Aku menarik pelan tangannya yang berdarah sambil berguman. '_accio _perban'. Beberapa gulung perban putih meluncur keluar dari rumah, dan aku segera mengayunkan tongkat diikuti perban itu yang melilit tangan Audrey yang berdarah.

"Hanya gigitan Jembalang," aku memulai dengan santai, "sembuhnya akan cepat. Tapi, kenapa di musim salju begini masih ada Jembalang?"

Dia hanya menatapku penuh keheranan. Mungkin dia berpikir tentang 'bagaimana seseorang yang memakinya habis-habisan, tiba-tiba menjadi baik untuknya?'. Memikirkan hal ini, kami berdua menjadi canggung untuk berbicara. Dan dadaku terasa sesak lagi, belum lagi sesuatu dalam perutku yang menggeliat.

Karena aku ingin bicara berdua saja dengannya, aku memersilahkan dia duduk di bangku di teras dengan dilatarbelakangi suasana malam Natal yang dingin. Tampaknya dia sudah tidak kesakitan lagi karena gigitan Jembalang.

"Kukira tadi apa, bergerak-gerak di antara timbunan salju," suaranya terdengar sedikit menggigil. "Mungkin karena sudah malam, aku tidak melihatnya kalau itu Jembalang."

Hening sejenak.

Kata-kata yang sebelumnya ingin kukatakan, seakan tersendat, macet di tenggorokanku. Aku menelan ludah dan mencoba menenangkan jantungku yang berdetak makin tak karuan. Mengatur napas. Dan akhirnya berbicara.

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Err—Mr. Weasley mengundangku. Dia bilang Natal di rumahnya akan lebih menyenangkan daripada Natal di panti asuhan. Dan aku tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan keluarga sebelumnya, jadi—"

"A—aku minta ma—af," kataku pelan.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf padaku?"

"Karena aku sudah kasar padamu," aku menimbang-nimbang sejenak, tentang apa yang akan kukatakan berikutnya.

Dia tertawa pelan, membuatku sedikit salah ringkah, "tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah mengingatkanku untuk berjuang agar lebih baik. Kau benar, aku menyedihkan."

"Tidak!" aku mengatakan dengan cepat. "Kau tidak menyedihkan. Aku memang bodoh, aku tidak pernah bermaksud mengatakan semua itu. Aku... aku hanya kesal."

Dia menengadah menatapku, "kesal kenapa?"

"Aku kesal dengan cara orang-orang Kementerian menatapmu dengan meremehkan. Aku kesal karena mereka berbisik-bisik di belakangmu sementara mereka kelihatan baik di depan. Aku kesal cara mereka yang keterlaluan mengerjaimu akhir-akhir ini."

Aku menarik napas sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan, "aku ingin agar kau lebih tegas dan bisa dihormati seperti yang lain. Kau berhak mendapatkannya. Aku tahu kau selalu berusaha, dan aku tahu kau terlalu—baik," aku bisa merasakan pipiku bersemu merah di selimuti dinginnya malam bersalju. "Aku tidak rela kau mendapat perlakuan buruk seperti itu."

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan terus berusaha dan berjuang," katanya tiba-tiba bersemangat. Dia bangkit berdiri dan bergumam, "kurasa kita harus masuk, udara di dalam pasti hangat."

Dia baru satu langkah berjalan, ketika secara refleks aku berdiri dan menahan tangannya di depan pintu. Dia berhenti dan berbalik.

Aku memulai dengan gugup, "sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui."

Dia diam dan memasang ekspresi ingin tahu.

"Sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk bisa keluar dari mulutku."

"Ya?" dia mengernyit memandangku.

"Jadi, aku tidak akan mengatakannya. Tapi aku akan menunjukkannya."

Sebelum dia sempat bertanya apa maksudku, aku sudah menariknya mendekat. Aku menciumnya. Bibirnya terasa sangat lembut. Sensai menyenangkan menjalari tubuhku. Kehangatan mulai merayap melaui desahan napasnya, mengalahkan dinginnya hujan salju. Sudah lama aku tidak merasa sehangat ini. Aku membelai rambutnya yang panjang terurai. Aroma tubuhnya yang harum begitu menggiurkan. Aroma lemon, mint dan musk, tercium samar bersamaan dengan ciuman kami. Ciuman ini mungkin akan berlangsung lebih lama kalau dia tidak menempatkan telapak tangannya di dadaku, membuatku menghentikan kehangatan menyenangkan ini.

"Kurasa sudah cukup," katanya lembut. "Kau sudah menunjukkannya dengan baik dan aku sudah mengerti."

Aku menyunggingkan senyum termanisku.

-o0o-

Pagi Natal disambut hangat oleh semua keluargaku. Kami mulai membuka kado yang diberikan Mum dan Dad. Bahkan Bill ikut memberi hadiah kepada adik-adiknya sebagai rasa syukur karena sebentar lagi dia akan jadi Ayah. Charlie sudah datang subuh tadi dari Rumania dengan penampilan kumuh, yang membuahkan hasil omelan Mum sepanjang pagi. Audrey sangat cepat akrab dengan keluargaku, ketika aku memberitahu mereka hubunganku dengannya. Satu-satunya hal yang tidak menyenangkan yang terjadi disini adalah, kedatangan Bibi Muriel. Bibi Muriel tua, berhidung seperti paruh, dengan lingkaran merah di matanya, tampak seperti burung Flamingo yang sedang marah. Bibi Muriel selalu mengkritik apapun yang menurutnya tidak layak.

Bibi Muriel tiba-tiba duduk disamping Audrey, yang duduk di depanku. Dan seperti yang kuduga, Bibi Muriel mulai menginterogasinya.

"—Semua sudah punya calon, bahkan Ginevra yang masih 18 tahun. Dan kau—" katanya menatap tajam Audrey yang gugup sekarang.

"Saya... saya Audrey."

"Ya—ya, kau calon Percy, rupanya," Bibi Muriel mengerling sinis kearahku. "Orangtuamu penyihir?" tanyanya lagi menghadap Audrey.

"Bukan. Mereka Muggle."

"Nama lengkapmu?"

"Err—nama saya Audrey saja."

"Astaga! Tidak punya marga? Buruk. Buruk sekali."

"Dia punya, Bibi," bantahku. Bibi Muriel membelalak terkejut sementara aku bangkit dari kursi dan mendatangi Audrey, menepuk pelan pundaknya, "nama belakangnya adalah Weasley. Dia secepatnya akan menjadi Audrey Weasley."

~ THE END ~

* * *

A/N : Finally...! D'rain awalnya ga kepikiran buat fanfict tentang Percy. Dan karena di fandom Harpot bahasa Indonesia ga ada yang menceritakan Percy dengan istrinya, Audrey, maka D'rain kepikiran untuk membuat cerita mereka. Waktu nyari di wiki, ga diketahui siapa nama belakang Audrey sebelumnya. Maka, hal inilah yang D'rain buat cerita. Secara ga langsung Percy melamar Audrey dengan bilang 'dia secepatnya akan menjadi Audrey Weasley'.


End file.
